Battle Respiration
by Kamiizumi
Summary: A small collection of smut drabbles. Fourth chapter is back to Lann/Evie.
1. Stamina Mastery

okay so basically i was in the mood to write vindictus smut so here ya go

* * *

Now, the mage never thought of herself and her boyfriend as very promiscuous types, but right now, lying in bed with a very handsome young man in between her legs, she thought otherwise as a moan slipped past her lips. Just hours ago, when the nine of them were deep underground the Hoarfrost Depths because Hurk thought it would be a good idea to hunt down an Irukul during mating season.

Needless to say, Lynn spent most of the battle perched on top of the cliff, trying to stun the giant beast with giant stone blocks. (She missed.) Meanwhile, the other eight were dashing about, shouting curses at the tall berserker as they tried to predict the hormonal Irukul's movements. Even Arisha, who was normally soft-spoken and patient, was on her breaking point, and Karok's eyes widened as her focus turned from a gentle, pulsing blue to a rapidly burning red.

The battle reached its peak when the battered Irukul suddenly turned its tusks upon the dual-wielding swordsman, who had been busy hacking away at its cheek prior. Its ivory tusks hit him square in the side, conveniently knocking him into Hurk, who had been charging straight at the beast. With the two warriors suddenly disoriented and out of the running, the giant beast set its bloody tusks for the two and was just about to make mincemeat out of them when Evie darted in between them and casted her anti-gravity spell, lifting the tired beast sky-high and slamming it onto the icy floor with a satisfying crack.

Luckily, that final smash did in the giant beast, and the mage couldn't be more relieved that the dual-wielding swordsman was unscathed for the most part (and that Hurk was still alive for her to chew him out later on).

Much needed rest pushed aside, even though everyone had quickly retired to their quarters at the inn when they arrived back in Colhen, Lann couldn't keep his hands and lips off of the mage, gratefully kissing her in a locked embrace when they reached the door to her own room. Both parties were by no means strangers to sex, but they were uninitiated for the most part when it came to spontaneous raunchfests.

Before either of them could stop themselves, the kissing became sloppier, and his touches became bolder, and suddenly his tunic was on the floor next to her dress and the swordsman was shallowly thrusting between her pale legs, eliciting light gasps from her lips.

* * *

The mage whimpered lightly as the swordsman moved against her, one hand shamelessly dragging manicured fingernails across his back while another tangled itself in his short, brown locks. Evie held his head against his, foreheads pressed and breaths mingling in the tiny space between their lips. Lann grunted and bit his lip, before pressing a chaste kiss on the mage's mouth.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she fell still, pupils darting about the dark room.

"…L-Lann, did you hear that?"

"Hm…?" The swordsman cracked open an eye and looked at her.

The mage pushed him off gently and sat up. "I-I think I heard something downstairs. Can you check it out please?"

Lann stared at her for a second before letting out a dry chuckle. "We're, um, kinda in the middle of something, honey…I-I'm sure it's nothing."

The mage pouted and clutched his shoulder. "I'm really scared, Lann…"

The swordsman blinked and stared at the sheets for a moment, before letting out a pained sigh. He could feel himself grow softer by the second. "…Alright. I'll be right back, okay?" Lann glumly kissed her on the forehead and slipped out of bed, pulling on his trousers and trudging out of the room diligently.

* * *

The sword he had carried downstairs in anticipation of an intruder or a pest fell to the wooden floorboards with a clatter. He came face-to-face with a crouching Hurk, a piece of bread sticking out of his mouth and a hunk of cheese in his hands, and what remained of one of Ernmass's ceramic platters.

The brunette simply gulped and took a deep breath, struggling to control his temper and urging himself to simply pick up his sword, turn around, and march back up the stairs to his girlfriend.

"…I-I can explain-"

"**Good night, Hurk**."

* * *

Evie was hidden behind her blanket when Lann marched back inside the dark bedroom, his stiff and stressed posture making the muscles of his neck bulge out even more than usual.

"A-Are you okay? Is everything alright-"

"Don't worry about it, Evie. It's…it's nothing."

The swordsman sighed deeply and climbed back into the bed. The mage frowned upon seeing the complacent look on her lover's face and cupped his cheeks gently before placing a full kiss on his lips. Lann's eyes widened slightly before fluttering closed, and his arms went to wrap around her smaller frame.

After a moment, the mage pulled away and pressed her forehead against his, letting her hand caress his cheek gently. "I'm sorry we had to stop in the middle of…that."

Lann shook his head slowly, his brown locks swaying loosely. "…It's fine. Let's get some sleep now; I think we're all tired," he murmured, flashing a gentle up-turn of the lips.

Evie smiled at him and pulled him down under the sheets, embracing him tightly and pressing his face flush against her bare chest. "…Sleep tight," she whispered, giggling slightly.

The swordsman's face burned and he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent of tulips and lavender.

"…_Good night, Evie._"

* * *

also happy birthday kelly, who i dedicate this chapter to

you go girl


	2. Standing Endurance

okay someone asked for a crack hurk/vella lmao

* * *

Vella was not a patient woman. She didn't wait, stay back, or make adjustments for anyone else besides herself; if she wasn't getting what she wanted, she was going to do something about it. Regardless of all the consequences. Everyone remembers the day when Gallagher kept whining about not getting any trout like he had asked of the other mercenaries, so Vella made a short trip down the Ignacht and came back an hour later with a fish in her hand. Gallagher didn't even speak before Vella backhanded him with the flopping creature and then shoved it in his mouth.

Flash forward to now, with her cartwheeling out of the way of Lakoria's tail, as the giant reptile reared its frilled head and screeched again, before coughing up some of its stagnant poison spit. A couple paces away, their little tyke of a mercenary Lynn suddenly burst into a fit as the thick, viscous fluid showered her entire frame, to be quickly dragged away by Evie and a few potions. Her veins were thick with pulsing blood, and she honestly didn't know why she was knee-deep in mud and snake shit when it was her four-month anniversary with her beloved.

Vella ground her teeth and gripped her chainblades tighter, her bright eyes poised directly at the greatsword wielder.

"Vella, look out!," Lynn screamed, and everyone looked up to see the giant jade-colored viper rear its head and bare its fangs. Its jeweled eyes glared at the seamistress, who stood underneath its mercy. Hurk, whose attention was finally diverted from the snake, spotted the red-haired woman standing underneath the giant snake's fangs, and before he could realize it, he had dropped his greatsword and was running full sprint at his girlfriend.

Vella stood paralyzed by the viper's stare, and everyone stood frozen as Hurk made a break for her trance as the muscular giant crashed into her, right as her surroundings were engulfed in darkness. In an instant, the remaining seven watched in awe as the giant snake swallowed the two warriors in one fell swoop.

* * *

The redhead groaned at the feeling of the larger man on top of her body. Not that she wasn't familiar with that feeling of his weight on her body- she was –but in this case it wasn't the pleasant feeling she was used to. As the both of them slowly sat up, they gradually came to the realization that they were ass-deep in something very funky and very, very sticky.

The seamistress' face contorted in horror as she lifted her arm and the translucent, dull-yellow liquid slid off of her skin and fell to the floor with a plop.

"…Augh…disgusting…!"

Hurk grunted and picked himself up, ignoring the gunk on his coat. "Vella, are you alrigh- oof!"

The taller man's cheek stung from the force of the seamistress' slap. "_Yer such a fucking idiot! Do ya even have any idea what day it is?_"

"…Yeah. It's our anniversary." The tall man simply replied. He cringed at the sound of her voice, as she slowly started to revert back to her island accent.

"_Then why are we inside Lakoria's stomach?! What in the bloody hell!_" Yet, even as Vella was mouthing off, covered in stomach acids and other junk, she still managed to look…attractive. Just, the red tint on her cheeks from her anger, and the purse of her plump, red lips…

"What the hell are you looking at?! Are ya even listenin' to me- oof!" Vella's eyes widened as the taller man clamped his lips on her's. After a few seconds, she shoved him off and glared at him. "…What are you doing? I'm still pissed."

"Exactly. _You look so hot when you're angry…_" Hurk's eyes narrowed and Vella knew that look anywhere; he was getting into the mood. There's no stopping the berserker when he's in the mood.

"H-Hold up, I'm still angry- mmmph! H-Hurk…mmm…!" Those strong arms wrapped around her slender body and his kiss failed to relent, only pulling her deeper. "H-Hurk…p-please…"

* * *

"…Do you think they're okay in there?," Arisha questioned, watching from the side as the giant snake violently turned, throwing Karok into the air.

"Beats me," said a gruff voice. The archer, Kai, stretched his drawstring back before launching an arrow into the snake's forehead.

"Less talk, more fight," Fiona replied, dashing along the two of them with her shield raised. She held her hammer ready before leaping into the air and smashing the heavy bludgeon into the snake's side. It let out a hiss and violently turned once more, this time pushing Lynn back into a puddle of mud. Her shrieking made Arisha wince.

"…I guess I'll keep fighting," the witch muttered, setting her weapon down and conjuring a glyph on the jungle floor.

* * *

"…Hurk, I swear to Morrighan if you don't take me now…" The seamistress moaned as the muscular warrior placed kisses down her neck.

"Vella, I…" Hurk opened his eyes and stared at her, but noticed a slight hint of movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he found themselves faced with a horde of jellies, slowly gathering in front of them with their translucent, lime-green bodies. Their membranes shimmered with juices, making the greatsword wielder's stomach turn. "…I think they're watching."

"I like it when people watch," Vella breathed.

"They're not even people…"

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

"Has it spit out the two of them?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Lann sighed and crossed his arms, watching from her afar as Arisha threw her focus at the snake and it erupted into a swirl of lavender, ticking the side of the giant monster. Karok groaned and leaned against his pillar, panting and wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Well, it ain't going to spit 'em out if we just stand here watching."

"…Right."

The both of them ran back into the fray, with the giant, dark-skinned man charging straight into the snake's side pillar-first, while the dual-wielder dashed in and slashed at the viridian scales in front of him.

* * *

It didn't take that long for the greatsword wielder to have his girlfriend propped up against the slimy inner walls of the snake with her tiny shorts and undergarments halfway down her thighs. Vella mewled as he meticulously caressed her core, squealing as he slipped a finger inside her. Suddenly, those fingers were removed and she heard that all-too familiar sound of his pants coming down and a loud gasp escaped her lips as the warrior pushed inside her.

"_Oh god, Hurk…!_"

The warrior grunted and smirked to himself, holding her by the hips as he started to thrust into her heat. "V-Vella…oh…!" Hurk moaned and drove deep into her, before turning his head to the side and noticing the jellies once more. They jiggled one by one until they were all vibrating in unison. Their bright green membranes slowly started to change colors.

"Um…Vella?"

* * *

"Normally it would have spit them out by now..."

"Do you think it's going to poop them out?" Lynn groaned inwardly as she wrung out her sleeves, watching the water drip from the fabric.

"No, it's not going to poop them out, Lynn. Let's just be patient…though they are taking an awfully long time inside there." Evie rubbed her chin and stared at the snake as it reared up once more.

"Whatever. As long as I don't get my dress all messed up again. I'll be all good." The little girl humphed and crossed her arms, right as the snake reared up behind her.

The mage's eyes widened and she was about to tell the glaive wielder to move out the way, but Lakoria had already opened its mouth, and a deluge of dull-green fluids drenched Lynn, also depositing the two missing warriors.

Lynn's eyes grew to the size of plates and she burst into a cringe-inducing shriek, before running off into the jungle with tears in her eyes. In the aftermath of the vomit lay Hurk and Vella, with the both of them still connected by the groin and their pants halfway down their legs. Vella's face turned beet red while Hurk made eye contact with the other six warriors on the field, simply staring at the two of them in middle of the giant puke puddle.

"…I-I can explain," he stuttered.

* * *

l m a o

i dedicate this to my underclassmen vindi friends, who have to put up with my bs in our group chats 3


	3. Stone Skin

okay, so i thought i might as well write another chapter so o3o (also, this is less comedic than the first two chapters and somewhat more graphic)

* * *

Kai was never usually one to visibly show disgust for physical, intimate contact, but sitting at the Colhen inn's bar that night staring at not one, but two pairs of his fellow mercenaries getting all sappy and cute on him made his stomach turn, and likely not just because of the odd mead that Gallagher brought in that night. Out of the corner of his eye, Evie and Lann were playing the teenage lovebirds card that only made his mouth go sour. Love like that was rare, but he knew the two of them were strong. On the other hand, the other mercenaries, Hurk and Vella, stared each other down like two kobolds fighting over a piece of meat. There hasn't been a night where he'd had to clamp a pillow over his head just so he couldn't hear the two go at it like rabbits.

He let out a sigh and set down his drink, rubbing the tips of his fingers into his temples. The warmth of the alcohol was spreading through his chest, but it wasn't doing anything to dull the ache in his head. These people…they were happy, but it made him sick to the core. Kai was…still unused to seeing such happiness, when he himself could not achieve something like that. Not since years ago.

While the commotion of the banquet hall continued, the archer quietly slipped away into the night, the back door of the room silently closing behind his muffled feet. He found himself just sitting outside the inn, on the little bench facing Kirstie's shop. He kicked back his feet and laid against the side of the inn, holding his head up with his hands in a leisurely gesture. Not long after he'd shut his hazel eyes closed did he hear a particularly familiar grunt in front of him.

"…Hn?"

"Wake up."

On instinct, the archer's eyes flew open, and he immediately shifted to his left, right when a splash of liquid hit the wall just where he was lounging. Kai shot a glare up at his assailant, instantaneously noticing the long, platinum blonde hair swaying slightly in the nightly breeze. Normally, it would be tied into a ponytail or a bun, or not even be visible under a shiny, silver helmet. Fiona stood there passively, a blunt look on her face and a tin mug in her hand, presumably filled with alcohol.

The archer raised an eyebrow and spoke quietly. "…What do you want?"

"It's my job to keep all of you rookies in check. Killing fomors on a daily basis isn't an easy job," she replied. With a swift stomp of her boot on the bench seat, she nodded over at the archer. "Now speak."

Kai never knew how to react to the steadfast shieldmaiden. Who knew such a pretty face could hide such cold steel and an icy demeanor? "I…"

"I'm waiting."

"…I'm okay, Fiona, you don't have to worry." The same Fiona that has always taken the blows, many times for many people. The memories of her pushing him out of the way of a rampaging gnoll, or the poison darts of an overgrown wasp; they filled his mind just as much as the memories of loved ones passed.

"…Gods, you're hopeless." That was the last thing he'd heard from her pink lips before he felt himself being hoisted off the bench by his collar. And then those pink lips descended on his. The memories flooded back to him, and the archer was unsure of how to move on from this moment.

Before long, she'd pulled away, and the momentary daze of kissing someone again for the first time in years was interrupted by the hard crack of her hand going across his cheek.

"Get a hold of yourself. You're not of use to us when you're drunk and off your game." Fiona's voice descended from a command to a sigh, and she lifted a surprisingly gentle hand to his afflicted cheek. "You're not the only one that's alone too, y'know." Kai let out a breath as the shieldmaiden pressed her forehead into his chest.

"Fiona…" This was too much for him at the moment. He could feel his heart race faster by the second. The memories were fresh in his mind, of blood and tears, in between moments of seething rage and unforgotten pastimes. Kai swallowed hard, the dry lump in his throat rolling into his stomach like a rock falling into a well. Before he'd realized it, he'd taken her face in his hands and he was kissing her again, with a passion that he thought he'd lost a long time ago.

Her hands traveled up and latched themselves at his arms, but they didn't pull at them, only holding them in place it seemed. They broke away with labored breath, azure and hazel meeting in the short distance between them. Fiona looked different under these circumstances, her pale cheeks red in the moonlight and her lips plumped from ravenous contact.

Suddenly, the shieldmaiden had him by the arm and was dragging him back inside the inn, still as lively as ever. As quickly as they had entered the inn, they made their way up the stairs unnoticed by the commotion in the banquet hall, and soon enough, Fiona was shoving him through the door of her room and locking the door behind her. When the blonde turned back to face him, he pinned her against the doorframe, eliciting a light gasp from her. His kiss was animalistic, igniting a fire in her belly and making her clutch the fabric of his tunic.

"…O-Off, _now_."

With a grunt of approval, the archer was making quick work of his tunic, shoving it off his shoulders with hasty movements. Fiona gasped against his mouth, feeling his warm, callused skin underneath her fingers. The muscle tensed beneath her touch, the tips of her fingers dragging along miscellaneous scars here and there. His arms held her close by the hips, pressing them into his own, and she could feel the beginnings of an erection inside his trousers. Kai let out a small growl as she experimentally rolled her hips against him.

"Fiona…," he murmured, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. His breath was hot on her cool skin, and the stubble on his chin tickled her. She opened her eyes and stared at him, as did he, and Kai could no longer deny the attraction; it had been way too long, and he wanted her right then and there.

* * *

Fiona bit down on her lip and stifled a groan, her fingers tightening in Kai's chestnut locks as he moved his tongue on her, pressing its pad straight on her dripping heat. He nipped on her lips softly, kissing them over and over again. His tongue slipped inside her core without warning, and the shieldmaiden's body arched off the sheets, her body tensing underneath his touch. The archer watched silently from between her thighs, hazel eyes roving the expanse of her breasts and settling on the troubled look on her face. He couldn't admit it, but it amused him to see the normally stone-faced Fiona look so vulnerable for once. Kai dragged his tongue across her folds once more, just for the satisfaction of seeing her taking in a sharp, ragged breath.

"…Kai, I need you. Now," Fiona panted, lifting him off her heat by his hair. Kai responded with a lusty glare and wiped his thumb across his bottom lip before pushing himself onto his knees. Fiona watched his torso, tense and lean, marred with scars and illuminated by the moonlight filtering in through her window curtains. His body was powerful and beautiful at the same time. She watched as he unbuttoned his trousers and shifted them down, and her breath hitched in her throat at the feeling of his hardness settling against her thigh.

"Tell me you're not going to regret this in the morning," he breathed, staring down at her as crawled over her body, pressing his erection onto her core.

"Just…do it already."

In one swift motion, he sheathed himself in her heat, and Kai grunted deeply as the sensation of her surrounding him. Fiona gasped loudly and arched her body against him, her fingers curling in the sheets. Kai watched her silently, gauging her reaction, his chest heaving and his hardness twitching from anticipation.

"What are you waiting for…? Move…!"

His hips moved with a snap, and she found herself yelping out loud. Her head flew back in ecstasy, and Kai could see the veins in her neck popping. Fiona bit down tightly on her lip, muffling her moans as the archer pushed and pulled within her like the snap of his drawstring. His hands held her firmly against the mattress as he worked himself on her, pulling out nearly all the way before slamming back in with relentless force. The sweat gathered on Fiona's forehead in droplets, making her hair stick to her skin. Kai kissed her neck reassuringly, leaving wet marks from the angle of her jaw down to her shoulder. His stubble scratched her skin, the sensation comfortable yet arousing to the shieldmaiden at the same time.

Her hands eventually found their way around his neck, tightly holding on for dear life as their mouths pressed and tongues caressed. His hips moved on their own accord, slow then fast, hard then soft, leaving Fiona angrily whimpering against his lips.

"Kai, I'm…!" The shieldmaiden's fingernails dug into his back muscles, leaving red streaks on his tanned skin.

The archer only grunted and thrusted deeper into her core, seeking release as well.

It wasn't long before the archer was burying his face into her neck, breathing hard while simultaneously driving his hips into her as deeply as he could. Fiona whimpered at the feeling of his cock pulsing within her, filling her deep with his seed. After a moment's silence, the archer picked himself up and pulled out, rolling to the side of the bed that remained empty. They lay there together, only the sounds of their labored breaths filling the air. Kai's head swirled, and he mentally went over all the consequences of his actions until he felt a hand intertwine with his.

"…This is our little secret. Not a word, or I'll kill you."

Kai turned his head to look at her, and she lay there stone-faced, her gaze steeled on the ceiling above them. Her cheeks were flushed red, and her lips were bruised and plump from their furious kissing.

"…Agreed."

* * *

yay? LOL

okay good night it's like 2 in the morning over here fu c k


	4. Life Flare

well here's more smut o3o

* * *

The swordsman panted as he leaned against the dusty brick of the small enclosure he was currently sitting in, his gloved hands sinking the cool sand underneath him. Tearing off his bandana, it fell to the ground with a light clink while he laid his head back against the wall. Lann inhaled sharply as a sudden warmth overcame him, waves of soft heat hitting his sweat-ridden face. He cracked open an eye, blurry vision clearing up to the image of his mage companion kneeling next to an open flame- a campfire, to be exact.

"You hanging in there, champ?" Evie brushed her hair behind her ear after setting down her feathered hat, crawling over next to him. "Let me take a look at that gash."

Lann could only muster a gulp and a nod, leaning back comfortably against the wall while the mage peeled back his bloodied coat (it cost him a good penny to get the Raider's armor crafted at Arthyen's place…who knows how much this repair would cost) and got a better look at the open wound running along his side. His muscle was tense and taut, and he hissed when she carefully touched the messy injury.

"Shhh…just relax. It'll hurt more if you're tense." Evie caressed his cheek and he sighed slowly, drawing out a breath.

"Alright. You know what you're doing," Lann whispered, reassuring himself.

He watched with baited breath as the mage carefully pulled off her gloves and placed her delicate fingers on his wound. The edges of his gash he could feel clearly tingle with warm energy, making his stomach turn. Lann couldn't keep his eyes off of her hands as he felt the torn skin at his side physically reseal itself. The sensation was peculiar enough to keep his breath held the entire time.

"…You can breathe now," Evie murmured, letting out a light giggle. Lann noticed her response and chuckled dryly, warmth spreading through his slightly bruised cheeks.

"Thank you," the swordsman replied, staring at his side. Even in the flickering light of the fire, he could see that a lighter patch of skin had replaced the spot where his wound had just been (Commander Ikrium was laid to rest inflicting that cut). Curiously, he poked it with a finger and found that, while it was tender, new flesh, it still stung just a little bit.

"Well, don't touch it, silly." Evie gently pushed away his hand, prompting Lann to look up at the mage. Even as battle-weary as they both were, she still looked…perfect in this combination of clear starry sky, pale moonlight, and glowing campfire. Without realizing it, he had already leaned in and taken her by the lips, startling the mage. Her black eyes fluttered shut and she pressed in closer, returning his affection.

They broke away for air soon after, with their foreheads pressed and their breaths mingling in the short distance between them. Lann whispered her name as the mage stroked his jawline enticingly.

With surprising strength, the swordsman lifted her by the waist and settling her on his lap, eliciting a light squeak from the mage.

"Easy there…don't wanna open that wound…," she whispered.

Lann only grinned at her, a dreamy look presenting itself in his bright, blue eyes. "Don't worry, I'm sturdier than you think." He captured her by the lips again, this time with more passion. Her fingers entangled in his dark brown locks as she reciprocated the tender action.

The kiss was hot and heavy, his tongue darting out to trace the line of her soft lips. The moment they parted for air, his tongue fell inside, taking the opportunity to acquaint itself with her mouth. Evie gasped at the sensation and her cheeks burned in the nightly breeze. She pressed herself closer to him, taken in by the moment, and she could feel his warm, skin past the thin cloth of her dress.

It was only when they finally pulled back once more for a breath did she realize that the front of his pants were tenting, and she was sitting right on top of his erection. Lann gulped at the realization, and Evie's face heated up as she felt him twitch right under her.

"Sorry…I got a little excited," he muttered as he scratched his head sheepishly.

The raven-haired mage only stroked his cheek and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. "It's…it's okay. We'll just have to be a little more cautious this time around." Lann nodded at her before curiously watching as she crawled off of him. The swordsman swallowed the hard lump in his throat as she let her hands trail from the crook of his neck and down his abs, lingering just slightly on the warm skin of his torso.

Evie found herself kneeling in between his legs right as he figured out an inkling of what she was about to do; her hands trembled slightly as they settled on the strip of skin right before the hem of his leather pants. Vella had told her about…giving head before, and the seamistress could only describe the things she'd demonstrated on their bigger mercenary companion, Hurk. The redhead had then given her a moderately-sized banana and told her to "try it herself".

_'…Okay, that banana wasn't too far off from Lann's actual size, but I've never really…seen it up close, and I've only had it inside me…down there,'_ the mage thought, as she took the dual wielder's belt buckle into her small hands. The mage held her breath as she slowly undid his belt and quickly grasped the buttons on his pants. Lann couldn't keep his eyes off of his lap, his heart pounding in his chest and his dick throbbing underneath his inner armor.

It dawned on him that he'd never…had a blowjob before and that he was both somewhat terrified and thrilled that his girlfriend would be giving him one, despite the fact that she was as innocent and virginal as the spring's first blossom when they first dated. Lann swallowed hard once more as her pale fingers slipped underneath the waistband of his inner armor.

Evie pursed her lips and concentrated her gaze as she slowly pulled down his pants and inner armor, exposing the hot flesh underneath. It slowly rose from the confines of his lap, and looked much larger and more threatening than where she usually saw it, which was between her legs. His erection stood proud, thick and modestly sized, with a plump, pink head that she noticed was the same color as his lips. Needless to say, the mage couldn't take her eyes off of the thing.

Lann could only manage a light gasp as Evie pressed her lips to its head, kissing it gently. His eyes followed the movement of her plump, reddening lips as they kissed along the underside of his hardness. He twitched out of instinct and his hands dug into the sand underneath them.

The mage noticed how hot it was against her lips, and noticing his reaction, decided to take things up a notch. Ignoring the burn of her cheeks, she closed her eyes and timidly stuck out her tongue, pressing it flat against the skin of his erection. She gave it an experimental lap, and the taste wasn't something that was immediately horrendous, but it was just a bit salty (like from the sweat of running around dodging Commander Ikrium's balls of death).

The swordsman groaned as she licked a stripe up his hardness, right along the pulsing vein. "E-Evie…," he moaned, pressing his back into the brick wall of the little enclosure.

"H-Hm?" The mage looked up at him at the sound of her neck, wondering if she was doing something wrong.

"…Keep going."

Evie looked back at the pulsing organ in front of her and took a deep breath. Taking it into her slender fingers, she gripped the base gently while licking away at the head. The clear fluid seeping out of the head hit her tongue with a salty tang, and she decided to flick the tip of her tongue at it for a little bit. The swordsman only hummed pleasantly, his eyes slowly coming to a close.

_'I must be doing well, I guess…,'_ the mage thought, gauging his reaction. Without warning, Evie engulfed the head with her mouth, sucking lightly. From above her, she heard Lann gasp loudly and her eyes flew open when she felt a hand running through her hair.

"That's…good, Evie," he panted, and even in the glow of the campfire, she could see that his cheeks were flustered. Taking that as a good sign, she cranked it up a notch and started to bob her head, sucking along the first few inches of his erection. Evie calmed her nerves and forced herself to breathe through her nose, while pushing a few strands of her hair back. The hand entangled in her hair twitched, and she wasn't quite sure if he was trying not to pull her hair out.

Lann ran a hand through his short brown hair, sweat droplets starting to accumulate on his forehead. His muscular torso tensed and relaxed as the mage worked her lips over his cock. He was not aware that his girlfriend could be…so skilled. The first name that came to mind was Vella, the seamistress who often shot him winks and smirks whenever the topic of sex came up within their group of mercenaries. While it was no secret that her relationship with the berserker was quite…public, his own relationship with the young mage was far different.

So seeing, and even feeling, his girlfriend giving amazing, first-time head was…phenomenal, to say the least.

Evie's pale cheeks were red with hot blood as she pumped his erection between her lips. The hot, heavy organ pulsed inside her mouth, and she was starting to panic as Vella never did tell her what happened when a man came inside the mouth.

"…E-Evie, get off please, I'm going to come if you don't get off." Lann sputtered with a gasp, his hands clenching and unclenching in the sand.

The mage immediately let go of his erection and pulled her mouth off, before sitting back on her legs. She blinked and watched him, his torso glistening with sweat and heaving with heavy breaths, and she blushed again. Before she could respond, the swordsman pulled her back in again, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her with a renewed passion. Evie gasped and mewled against his lips, her arms languidly wrapping around his neck. She moaned as he placed her back on his lap, and was now grinding his erection in between her legs.

"A-Ah…Lann…," she moaned in between kisses, and the swordsman responded with increased fervor.

Halfway through, the swordsman broke away with a breathless gasp, and he hurriedly reached between her legs, taking the fabric of her panties and slipping it to the side. Evie whimpered as his fingers lingered on the skin of her core before a grunt slipped past her lips from the familiar sensation of his hardness entering her.

Fingers gripping the soft fabric of his black tunic tightly, they waited until she was accustomed once more before he began to move. Lann stifled the moans of her lips by kissing her fully, while he held her by the hips and thrusted into her heat. It didn't take much longer to finish themselves off, with the mage collapsing against his body tiredly as he lay against the wall of the enclosure.

Evie laid her head against his chest, feeling the beat of his heart drumming against her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes, only listening to the metronome in his chest.

"…I really liked that, Evie."

"Did you really?"

"It was…pretty damn good." Lann laughed tiredly and leaned down, kissing the top of her head.

Evie looked up at him and smiled.

"Good night, Lann."

"Good night, Evie."

* * *

that was actually a lot fluffier than i imagined (also these are getting longer and longer lmao)


End file.
